Then and now
by geritashipper123
Summary: When children show up at a meeting and claim to be from the future- and the children of the nations! What will happen? What did Russia do? What secrets are Sicily and her brothers keeping? (Gerita Spamano USUK chuNi prucan frascot (auld alliance) and ? x Sicily) rated T for swearing


A: so... How many of these types of things are out there? I have no clue. But there's quite a few...

I'm gonna be formal today! hetalia is not mine, it belongs to very important people that are NOT me. I claim no ownership to charecters featured in hetalia, and make no profit from this work. I do however, own those not featured in hetalia.

Then...

There had been peace.

For years, there had been peace. America had fought some terrorists before taking his nose out of the Middle East, Spain and Greece had gotten the help they needed to get out of economic crisis, Sicily had worked hard to control crime.

There were relationships as well, Germany and Italy, Spain and Romano, no one was surprised by them. America and England pulled their heads out of their asses and got hitched, japan and china forgave, forgot, and fell in love. Prussia and Canada saved each other from themselves and fell in love along the way, and France had even found love in one unlovable country named Scotland. Alisea never fell in love, but when she announced that through an incident she was pregnant, her little boy became her love.

Ah yes, I forgot the children.

The world settled down, and they had kids.

For Germany and Italy, a set of twin boys named Xander and fiorello. Plus, a little girl named Annabel.

For Spain and Romano a little girl named consetta.

England and America were luckily or unluckily, depending on who you ask and when, gifted with 4 children at once. Pamela, Karen, Aaron and William.

Japan and china had there little prince and princess named Zakiashi and yamagato.

Prussia and Canada had an awesome set of twins named cristal and Lukas

France and Scotland received Liam and Jeanne, for Francis would never name a little Girl as cute as that anything else

And Alisea's little pride and joy? A little boy named mikal.

For one moment, everything was perfect.

But like all things, that moment ended.

Russia, lonely and bitter, lead a series of attacks, thrusting the world into another world war. It was frightening. The world versus Russia. And then came the day.

The day that changed.

All of them were dying, except Alisea. Russia had left her alone. She had received the news.

They were coming. They would take the children.

Alisea knew what she had to do.

The countries would never survive the getaway that was needed.

Crying as she said goodbye to her unaware brothers, she took the children and hid, going off radar and cutting her hair.

What happened to the countries, she would never know.

They ran and ran and ran for 10 years straight. They had no other choice,

Until the next day that changed everything.

The day that little William found a time travel spell, and was determined to save his parents.

But to explain that... We need to go forward...

Back to now

Now...

Alisea sighed as she did her hair in the cracked mirror. Years of running had never suited the little mafia queen, and yet she constantly found herself running. From her past her present and her future all at once.

Running and taking care of 15 wild children? She should have gone gray.

Running and taking care of 15 wild children in the middle of a war? Kill her now.

And yet... Here she was.

She was protecting them, and training them. The helped them with everything and she was a mom

To 15 kids.

15 was a big ass number.

Alisea shook her head, no. She couldn't be sad. No feeling sorry for herself.

After all, these kids were all she had left.

She went to go check on them to see they were all asleep. A few squirming with nightmares but nothing a gentle caress couldn't cure. The one thing that hadn't changed was her sleep schedule. She wasn't new to running on fumes and living off of coffee and three hours of sleep a week. She rose with the sun and slept when she could.

She looked over them all and could pick out there parents in them.

Americas curl with englands eyes,

Scotland's hair and just as firey personality with Frances voice.

She couldn't let them down, not without letting down her family and friends. She fingered her necklace, remembering the ideas that the kids had.

Past.

Family.

Him.

Lovi and feli.

Change.

No.

She couldn't. Too much risk. No one can disappear. Too much risk.

"Sorry Alisea, no changes today" she mumbles to herself

Sighing quietly she goes and cooks breakfast, after all,

15 hungry tummies to be fed.

Just like always.

She missed her brothers.


End file.
